Mistakes and Regrets
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Kurt and Sam used to be friends until the popular group came to Sam and invited him to the group. Problem is, the invitation came with a condition. What will happen to their friendship? Will they ever turn into something more? Sam/Kurt
1. The Beginning

**Due to the reviews i got, I decided to write out number 3 (since that is what a lot of people voted for).. But maybe after the story, I'll be able to write out number 2 so wait for that :) I've also changed the original title from 'Being Popular Stinks!' to 'Mistakes and Regrets' :)**

_(full) Summary: Kurt and Sam used to be the best of friends, that is until the 'popular' group came to Sam and invited him to hang out with them.. This invitation came with a condition though - Ditch the gay kid, Kurt Hummel. Sam, being the dumb and desperate kid he was, accepted. Strangely enough, he liked being part of the popular group and has intentionally ignored Kurt's calls, text messages and emails. Soon, after crying and moping around, Kurt has found a new best friend -Mercedes- and has given up on Sam and his mean manners. They were in the same classes and for a science project they're paired together. How will they take the news and will they ever be friends again? maybe more? Stay tuned! ;)_

_Rating: T for now but if my mind changes, it may turn M in the future.._

_Author: - MEEEE :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gleeeeee! If i did, Sam and Kurt would be together and the whole show would end up focusing on their relationship... But sadly, that's only a dream.._

**First glee fic so please be nice.. Tell me though if you have suggestions or criticisms (put it in a nice way please!) and I'll try to take them on board :) Oh and btw, im gonna pretend that Kurt's mum is still alive. Only for this chapter, its a flashback so dont get too confused whether she is alive..**

**ENJOY!:))**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Slow down!" Mercedes screamed as she sped up her walking, trying to catch up with Kurt.<p>

"No! And you know why!" Kurt shouted back, quiet enough so that no one else heard but loud enough to be classified as a shout.

"No, I don't know why." Mercedes raised an eyebrow as she pulled Kurt towards her, making him face her. "You need to tell me what's going on 'cos honestly, I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Didn't I tell you what happened between me and Sam?" Kurt nervously laughed then quickly added, "Long ago!"

"No, you didn't!" Mercedes sighed.

"Oops." Kurt bit his lip.

"We'll take this somewhere private and we'll talk, okay?" Mercedes suggested and Kurt nodded slowly. "You have to include ALL the details as well, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt paused, smiling at how Mercedes was taking the news. Sam and Mercedes despise each other so it wouldn't be a surprise to Kurt if Mercedes ran up to Sam and started beating him up for being friends with Kurt in the past. "Now come on.. I need to tell you before he catches up and slushies (spelling?) us again." The fashionista rolled his eyes and pulled a confused Mercedes to an empty classroom to talk about the past.

They looked around the school to find an empty classroom but all of them seems to be occupied by a teacher or a student. About 5 minutes later, they found the perfect room. A science room, located in the far end of the school (**A/N: I'm making this room up considering I have no idea what their whole school looks like..**). They were pretty sure that no one's gonna walk in and interrupt their conversation, or eavesdrop on them since everyone hates going in that room. It was hot, it was stuffy, it also stinks of whatever they do in that room but right now, Mercedes and Kurt could care less because all they want to do is sit and listen to Kurt tell his side of the story.

"So.." Kurt started. "Where do you want me to start?"

Mercedes thought for a minute. "How you and Sam became friends."

"Well, it was long ago but I'll try to remember.." Kurt sighed, the memories coming back to him like it only happened yesterday.

_FLASHBACK._

_Kurt entered the preschool with a huge smile on his face. Nothing was going to ruin the first day of school for him._

_"Kurt, honey. Remember to be good for your teacher!" Kurt's mum said as she dropped him off._

_"I will mummy!" Kurt adorably smiled and kissed his mum's cheek before running towards the entrance of the friendly zone._

_Kurt's mum smiled at her son who was making his way to his teacher. There was something, an instinct, that told her that Kurt may be bisexual -or maybe completely gay- when he's older. His current actions were the huge give-away but he's still young. She wouldn't think about it yet, not until he's older. But even if he is gay, she would still love him nonetheless. That's something a good mum would do -love their offspring, no matter what's wrong with them- and she plans on sticking to her decision._

_Meanwhile, Kurt was so close to the entrance of his school but unfortunately, a rock delayed his plans of learning as he tripped and fell face-first to the floor._

_"Ouch!" Kurt cried out._

_A fellow new student ran up to him and nursed his grazed leg. "Are you okay?"_

_"My leg's bleeding!" Kurt sniffed._

_The other boy sighed and helped Kurt up. "Let's get you to the teacher."_

_Kurt nodded and followed the boy. They entered the class and went straight to the teacher._

_"Excuse me?" He politely asked the teacher. "He tripped and his leg is bleeding." The other boy pointed at Kurt._

_"Oh dear! Are you alright sweetie?" The teacher exlaimed, rushing over to Kurt._

_Kur sniffed and weakly nodded. He turned to his **saviour** and gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I'm Kurt."_

_The other boy smiled and replied, "I'm Sam!"_

_"I have a feeling we'll become the best of friends!" Kurt said, a huge grin platered on his face. Sam nodded and put a crooked smile on his face._

_10 years later_

_"Kurt! Hurry up!" His dad shouted. Kurt wiped tears from his eyes as he rushed to get to school. He was absolutely devastated when his mother died. Not like he has a problem with his dad or anything, his mother just seemed to understand him more but now that she is gone, his father stepped up and has helped him through. Ever since Kurt came out as gay, constant bullying and phonecalls were given to Kurt. Mercedes, Tina and his dad were pretty much the only people who offered help. He was grateful to have friends and family like them._

_"I'm coming!" Kurt shouted back. He really didn't want to go school that day. It was hell to him now that Sam has ditched him to be with the popular group._

_Texts and emails were sent to him and everytime Kurt called him, Sam wouldn't pick up. It was like he was completely ignoring him. He used to think that Sam was just playing a silly game and was waiting for him to catch on. His hopes were soon crushed when he walked inside the school and saw Sam laughing with the jocks and cheerleaders. Torture, that was just pure torture. And if that wasn't enough, Sam walked up to him, threw a slushie at him then texted him after school about how he never want to be friends with a **gay person.** He lost faith in Sam. He deleted his number, he tried his best to ignore him, he even sent him one last email about how upset he is and asked him why he was doing this but he got... **nothing.**_

_Kurt has had enough of him and his new ways so he gave up on him. Besides, who needs him? He's got Mercedes and Tina now!_

_End of FLASHBACK._

"I'm gonna kill him!" Mercedes angrily shouted.

"No 'Cedes!" Kurt smiled softly, trying to calm the diva down. "I told you! I gave up on him. I don't care about him and you have no idea how much I want you to hurt him, but I don't want my best friend expelled!"

"You're right, you're right." Mercedes said as she took deep breaths. "It's his loss! You're a great person, Kurt. Anone would be lucky to have a fashionable friend like you."

"Fashionable? Maybe a little.." Kurt joked and Mercedes laughed.

The bell suddenly rang and the two looked at each other and braced theirselves for what was about to come.

History with the jerk himself.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have criticisms, please put it nicely :) I honestly don't take criticisms well so please..<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review, whether or not you have an account here on fanfiction, if you have time :)**

**Oh and if there is mistakes or parts where it doesn't make sense, please bare with me. I've been eeling ill and I just wanted this story out before I forget.. And can someone PM me about beta? I'm not sure what it is. I've been on fanfiction for a while but I've never used beta before :\**


	2. This is gonna be good'

**Hey again guys! I'm so sorry for the LONG wait! I've been so busy with school and everything that's happening.**

**Thanks everyone who viewed, favourited, alerted and or reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it!:)**

_(full) Summary: Kurt and Sam used to be the best of friends, that is until the 'popular' group came to Sam and invited him to hang out with them.. This invitation came with a condition though - Ditch the gay kid, Kurt Hummel. Sam, being the dumb and desperate kid he was, accepted. Strangely enough, he liked being part of the popular group and has intentionally ignored Kurt's calls, text messages and emails. Soon, after crying and moping around, Kurt has found a new best friend -Mercedes- and has given up on Sam and his mean manners. They were in the same classes and for a science project they're paired together. How will they take the news and will they ever be friends again? maybe more? Stay tuned! ;)_

_Rating: T_

_Author: - MEEEE :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly..._

Just to make sure I don't get many flames, Rachel is OOC in this story. Usually she's all sweet and nice but here she's a slut, just to let everyone know :)) Santana might also be OOC here.

**Enough with my babbling, on to the story now!**

* * *

><p>The two divas made their way to the nurse silently, the awkwardness in the atmosphere making them bite their bottom lip. They were arm-in-arm but nothing could stop the awkwardness between them.<p>

A few minutes ago, they were just talking about Sam and how much they hated him when the blond jock overheard this and slushied them. His friends just laughed and pushed them around. Surprisingly, no one was around to witness it as everyone was outside enjoying the summer-like weather.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived to the nurse. Kurt has got a bloody cut and was scared it would go all over his white, and expensive, jacket. They made their way in and gasped when they saw Sam kissing Rachel, and no nurse in sight. They immediately closed the door and covered their mouths.

"Oh" Mercedes started.

"My" Kurt followed.

"Gosh!" They both finished.

They couldn't wrap their heads around why Sam would pick Rachel, out of all the girls in McKinley. They also remembered Finn and how he and Rachel restarted their whole relationship.

"What are we gonna do? I can't keep this from Finn! He can see right through me!" Kurt panicked. He and Finn had gotten closer recently after Kurt helped Finn with his relationship with Rachel -huge mistake!- and now that they're close, they're able to sense one's uncomfortableness from a mile away. Just one look and Finn would already know that there's something wrong.

"I know, I know.." Mercedes bit her lip. She wasn't as panicked as Kurt but she was still panicking. Rachel was someone you would have a love-hate relationship with. The past weeks Mercedes and Rachel had helped each other and grew closer to each other. Now that Mercedes has seen Sam and her kissing, she's not sure. Friends are meant to hate their friends' enemies, right?

Before the two could say anything else, they heard the doorknob rattle and the two made a mad dash to the corner to prevent the disgusting couple from seeing them.

"Shhh!" Mercedes put her hand over Kurt's mouth as he started to whine about how the dust will ruin his hair.

While they were quiet, they heard Rachel's and Sam's conversation.

_RACHEL'S AND SAM'S CONVERSATION_

_"You were awesome last night baby." Sam gushed._

_"Thanks" Rachel answered cutely. Kurt and Mercedes were trying not to gag and make any type of noise. They really don't want to be slushied again._

_"You're a genius, you know." Sam paused and smirked as Rachel giggled. "Now I know that you're good girl image is only for looks because last night, you were a beast in my bed!"_

_"Shut up. You haven't seen me at my best!" Rachel grinned._

_"Well I'm looking forward to it tonight." Kurt and Mercedes peeked from around the corner and caught Sam's wink._

_"Great, I'll see you tonight then!" Rachel cheerfully replied._

_And with that, the two separated and walked away from each other._

_END OF THEIR CONVERSATION_

"That was sickening!" Mercedes made a face that looked like she was going to be sick.

"I know! Who knew Rachel was a total slut?" Kurt sighed. Rachel's good girl image was so believable that no one would believe them if they told people about their _encounter_ with them.

"There has to be one person that would actually believe us.." Mercedes started. "We can't keep this to ourselves!"

"I know, but who hates Rachel so much that they'd be willing to destroy her fake image?" Kurt asked.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes trying to think of people who despises Rachel. Suddenly, one name came to their heads and they looked at each other with huge grins. "Quinn!"

Quinn and Rachel never saw eye-to-eye. It all started when Finn broke up with Quinn for the first time and moved on to Rachel. Quinn has not even looked at Rachel since the incident and if Mercedes and Kurt told her about what they just witnessed, the blonde sweetheart wouldn't be happy at all. Who knows what she'll do to Rachel when she finds out?

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the cafeteria with Santana and Brittany, laughing and talking about recent events. They waved to Kurt and Mercedes as soon as they appeared through the cafeteria doors.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes smirked at each other as they started making their way to the former cheerios' table.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes happily greeted and Kurt just grinned.

"Hey!" Quinn and Brittany replied with smiles on their faces while Santana just nodded her head in a polite manner.

"You would never believe what we saw!" Kurt whispered so that no one else can hear.

"What!" Santana gasped and the others looked at her. "What? I need new gossip! D'uh!"

"Well, this isn't gossip worthy.. Maybe revenge worthy for Quinn." Mercedes said, looking directly at Quinn.

Quinn had a questioning look on her face and signaled Mercedes to continue.

"We were walking to the nurse because," Mercedes pointed at Kurt's cut, which has now got dried blood around it, and the others nodded. "And when we walked in, we saw two people kissing."

"Ooh, who was it?" Brittany interrupted.

Mercedes hesitated, "Sam and Rachel."

Quinn's mouth flew open, Brittany just looked clueless and Santana nearly choked on the pasta she was eating.

"WHAT?" Quinn and Santana squealed. They have both dated Sam before and hearing that he was making out with Rachel, they were disgusted.

"Let me say it slower." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Sam. Rachel. Kissi-"

"We heard, we just wanna know WHY WOULD HE KISS THAT BITCH?" Quinn angrily interrupted.

"And please don't say both their names and kissing in the same sentence. It disgusts me." Santana made a face that basically showed her disgust.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrows signaling the others that Sam just entered the room with a suspicious looking Rachel behind him.

"We will!" Quinn and Santana exclaimed before making their way to their ex-boyfriend.

"I'm guessing they're not over him yet?" Kurt asked Brittany who just nodded. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy and had no time to update the story!<strong>

**So!:**

**1) Sorry its not as long as the other one and if some of it doesn't make sense, I wrote this half-asleep (i need to get more sleep!) so sorry for that!**

**2) Sorry that there's so Sam/Kurt yet but I'm developing this story slowly even though it looks like it's going quite quickly. It isn't, I'm just working on the other characters!**

**3) Speaking of characters, this whole story is probably all me so don't be too confused if i put something down and it's not been shown! The characters will also probably be OOC so again, don't be too confused!**

**And finally 4) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And people who will review *wink-wink* and I apologize in advance if it takes me forever to update. I'm really busy so if i don't update till next month, its because I'm either planning a LONG chapter or i've just not got the time.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :)**


	3. Ew!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! i've been busy so I couldn't update! I'm back now though for this chapter. If I'm honest, I have a writer's block and its taking me a while to get a chapter out but I'm trying my best.**

**Also, I know this is turning out to be a bit different from the summary that I put up on the 'HELP!' announcement but I'm planning on roughly keeping it the same :)**

**i only got 1 review last chapter so maybe more this chapter?**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

><p>After the bell for home time rang, everyone seemed to have left the school in such a rush. Everyone except Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Santana who were planning on having a sleepover that night. They were walking down the hallways when they heard muttering and whimpers from the classroom beside them. Their nosy self got the best of them and they stopped in front of the door and listened carefully.<p>

_"Are you sure we're the only ones left here?" A girl said nervously._

_"Yes! Who would want to stay in this pigsty anyway?" A familiar voice made the five friends on the other side of the door gulp and widen their eyes._

_"Someone might've stayed to get something." The girl said arrogantly. "You never know."_

_"Either shut up or get out and find another man." The boy growled and they could literally hear the girl gulp and nod her head. "Good, now come on. I'll make you feel good."_

The five friends stepped back from the door and looked at each other silently. They nodded then began making their way out of the school.

Once they got out, all five squealed and gagged to show how disgusted they were.

"Ew! That was seriously sickening!" Quinn shouted. "Please tell me that wasn't who I thought they were!"

"Depends on who you thought they were." Kurt calmly said.

"They sound like Rachel and Sam but Rachel would never be someone to like Sam." Brittany interrupted.

"Judging by the sounds that we just heard, she obviously is. I know what something like that goes on to. Some of my experiences started out like that." Santana pointed out.

"I say let's just get out of here before they finish doing the nasty!" Mercedes shouted quietly and Kurt agreed.

"Yeah, come on. We'll go shopping to get this _disgusting_ memory off our heads." Quinn suggested and the five climbed into their cars and drove to the mall.

* * *

><p>The four girls and Kurt soon arrived at the mall, determined to get the mental image of what Rachel and Sam may be doing inside the classroom put of their heads.<p>

They went shopping for about an hour then headed to the food court. They linked their arms and chatted excitedly until they turned to a corner and saw none other than Sam Evans with his 'tough friends' laughing and just being themselves.

"Hey, look!" Sam shouted, his finger up in the air pointing right at Kurt. "It's the fag with his dumb hoes."

His friends laughed along with him while the five friends looked unbelievably angry.

"Did he just call me a dumb hoe!" Mercedes asked the four with a shocked and angry look on her face.

"We did though!" Sam laughed and Mercedes was about to charge towards him but her friends just held her back.

"Let it go." Santana whispered, making sure that the jock and his companions didn't hear her. "We need to get him back! And I do not plan on letting him win. Come on, we'll find a different place to eat."

"How can you two go out with him?" Kurt asked as they began walking away from Sam.

"I honestly don't know." Quinn and Santana replied in unison.

"He was hot." Santana said.

"And was nice." Quinn added.

"What happened to him then?" Mercedes asked and the five laughed.

"Where are we going?" Brittany said childishly. "I'm hungry!"

"We're just finding a different place to eat, Britt." Quinn answered sweetly.

"Okay." Brittany said with a smile on her face. Trust Brittany to brighten up their mood.

* * *

><p>Sam and his friends walked around the shopping mall with grins on their faces. After their encounter with Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes, they felt like they accomplished something even though they didn't even finish insulting them. One second they're there then after a minute of laughter, they were suddenly gone. Sam just assumed they were scared and probably crying, both which he intended to do in the first place. Bullying them just seems to make his day no matter how annoyed, upset or lonely he is.<p>

"Nice man!" Dave Karofsky, one of his good friends, said while laughing hysterically.

Sam just grinned as a response. Even though he's happy on the outside, he can't help but feel sorry for what he's doing. Being Kurt's friend is definitely something unique and he didn't want to let their friendship go but he was stupid then and he's not planning on running back to him now that he's on top of the popularity ladder.

The deed's been done and he's not gonna sacrifice his popularity for a friendship that took a turn for the worse.

* * *

><p>After their encounter with Sam, the girls and Kurt decided to have a sleepover. They chose to sleep over Kurt's house as he had the biggest and best rooms out of all of them.<p>

"Dad, I'm home!" Kurt yelled out as he and the girls entered their home.

"I'm seriously in love with your house!" Quinn gushed, looking around the house. "It's so clean!"

"We try." Kurt joked and they laughed.

Burt ran down the stairs to greet his son. "Hey Kurt. I have to go to the shop for a bit and I probably won't be back till midnight."

"Alright dad. Mercedes and the girls are sleeping over by the way." Kurt said.

Burt turned to the girls. "Make yourself at home girls." He smiled then waved to them before leaving the house

"Are we alone in the house then?" Santana asked.

"I gue-" Kurt was interrupted by Finn running down the stairs and greeting them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey.." Kurt and the girls awkwardly said.

An awkward silence soon followed and no one could think of what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's probably one of the worst ways to end a chapter but i wanted this over and done with so i rushed, yet again.. I'm thinking of making another fanfiction that is dedicated just to glee and future plans.. Please review or PM me if you think that thats a good idea :) I will try to finish this story though so dont worry :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm sorry to say but I'm cancelling this everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed, thanks so much! Not too worry though because I made another fanfiction where I will be doing more Glee stories. I'm thinking of starting one soon so keep an eye out for that! My new one is called:**

_SelenatorGleek_

**That is also my twitter name so if you have something to tell me or if you want to talk to me about anything, feel free to tweet or DM me :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! But i'll be around still. I'll be in a different account though :)**

**I'm gonna post another note here when i upload the new story on my other account so you guys can check it out.**

**THANKS AGAIN! :) xxx**


	5. New story, new account

**I'm in the process of posting my new story on now. It will be on my other fanfiction account so check it out when you have time!**

_SelenatorGleek _**is the name so please read it when you have the time!**

**Thanks again to all the people who read and reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. There is an author's note on the beginning of my new story regarding this story :]**

**xx**


End file.
